Abyss
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: A look at the life of Naruto as he faces the world not alone, but with the unexpected aid of unknowns. Gods, Demons, Angels, Akatsuki, etc. No pairing. My take on some old ideas. Comments and Suggestions welcome.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this...or would I.

"talking" - human/sometimes summon

**"talking" **- demons/supernatural being

'thinking' - human

**'thinking' -**use your common sense

* * *

**Abyss**

Chapter One

The burning hues of black and red permeated the world below the abyss. Screams of anger and despair rang throughout the air in most places, but in some silence reigned, and in some others the hustle and bustle of city life can be heard. Instead of seas of blue, molten liquid rock burning bright yellow, orange, and red pooled in massive quantities, more of which flowed or gushed out freely from inland, but originating from below the crust, but just above the frigid core. But not all the world had so much color. There are great areas of it that keep a uniform coat on its skin, that of the color of ash. The ground is burnt; a massive fire must have erupted and died in these places leaving nothing but black soil and ashes. The air itself more acidic compared to the sulfuric nature of most parts of the world. Here the soil may appear dead, but the air seems not, for the air itself sizzles with a life all its own, one that none living would willingly dare breathe in. It is in places such as these that the air rings with the sounds of silence, save for the sizzling in the air.

Where one would think that no life may live on such a world, one would be gravely mistaken to think such a thing. The screams that permeate the air in some places is proof enough that there is a form of life living in some way on this world. The whole of the land is not as plain as it first seems. There are, amidst the gloom of the wilderness, some cities, large by some standard, but all of which are the countries of this world. They each have borders found several miles out in the wilderness, none of which actually do touch each other. These city-countries are separated by the wilderness itself, be it a forest of death, or a seemingly endless desert of scorching sands. But well within these areas of no control are pits that reach far enough into the world that the bottoms are separated from the molten rock below then by a shield of diamonds, ice, and magic. Within these pits the owners of the voices of the screams reside, the tortured and tormented souls and their tormentors and torturers, those deemed yet unfit to live beyond the borders of the pits, as well as those deemed unfit to reside in the world beyond the clouds beyond the central plane of existence.

The cities mentioned earlier resemble a mix of what cities, towns, villages, fortresses, or strongholds look like in the central plane. There are towers, houses, buildings, warehouses, walls, streets, walkways, everything that can be found in a city that houses thousands upon thousands of inhabitants. But the one commonality that unites all these cities is the presence of a castle. This castle is found right smack dab in the center of the city. It sits a top a pit, a hill, or a small mountain. None of them look the same or share the same features. But each of them serve as the powerbase of the rulers of each of these city-countries. These rulers come in all shapes and sizes, just like every individual on this world. But there is one feature that separates them from the rest, and that is a mark which each of them bears, a mark unique to them and all like them. The symbol of their status or their rank in the world is a simple tattoo or seal that depicts an ouroboros placed below a spiral. The rulers have this mark on their bodies, but not in all the same places. All the beings that reside in this world coming in all shapes, sizes, colors, patterns, and whatnot, simply put think of a creature or a monster, and in some way or incarnation it can be found there. But surprisingly even with the presence of a multitude of languages, all being know, understand, and speak one unified language. Each seemingly programmed at birth to instinctively know it, the exception to this rule being those that are dropped into the pits upon arrival onto this world.It may be thought that with the information presented that the world is ruled by many, as parts and not as a whole. That thought is flawed. The world has many rulers, but only one supreme ruler. This being, or in some sense god, lives away from the surface, lives in a palace beneath the molten rock, live within the frozen core, or rather makes up the core itself. This being lives is a palace unlike any other, its beauty equal to the most beautiful palace seen in the heavens. As the world around it turns, and constantly moves, this palace has a fixed state, a fixed position, this is made possible by a shield or dome that surrounds it, this dome is made up of magic known only to the being which resides within the palace. The palace itself is made up of burning ice, flawless diamonds, and glass. It is filled with sculpture of beauty. It is the polar opposite of almost all that may be found on the surface of the world, and slightly below that too.

The being that resides in this palace is a being of many forms, three of which are used in this world, while three of which he, for indeed this being is male, uses while he travels the central plane. The forms he takes while out on the surface of his world is a living shadow, whose solidified form is covered up in obsidian like armor, and a crown-like helmet with three horns, one horn above the nose ridge, and one above each eye, his eyes are the only thing of his being that are not black, for they are a vibrant crimson. When he passes none dare gaze at his form, all bow or look towards the ground in fear of his gaze. But the form he takes when alone in his palace is that of a young man looking to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties. He is seen wearing a light purple _kimono_, light purple _hakama_, a white _obi _around his waist, and a pair of white _tabi_ on his feet, as well as a pair of black _zori_. He stands at around six feet three inches tall, his hair in this form is colored a snow white and is left to rest untied on his back, his skin takes on a deathly pale complexion, his eyes look as if they may be sightless but are truly not, and on his face his expression remains ever constant, that of neutrality, or perhaps boredom. One of the three forms he takes while he traverses the central plane is that of a young man resembling that of the form he takes within his palace walls, the difference being that his facial expression changes, and his hair, a midnight black, is tied in a loose ponytail. Since his bodily features are altered his attire does as well, somewhat. The kimono and hakama are replaced by a cheongsam or Chinese long gown reminiscent of the garb that practitioners of Shaolin wear as well as some legends in the martial arts world. The gown itself is brown with white cuffs at the end of each sleeve, and upon his waist is a black obi instead of a white one. The second form he takes while on the central plane is that of a black clad samurai, complete, usually, with all the vestments and weapons a samurai holds and wears. If he is not walking, he is seen riding a top of a nightmare, a horse whose hair is as black as midnight, whose hooves burn, whose eyes are a crimson red, and whose breath is that of sulfur. The final form which he takes on the central plane is that of a ghostly priest like entity with grayish-white hair, two horns on his head, purple skin, and carries around an ornate ceremonial dagger. This dagger being rather small compared to its master is usually given not much importance in the eyes of those that gaze upon the figure of its master, but for those who do give it notice, are nearly forever entranced with its intricate design.

Asides from the rulers of the great cities and the master of the world, there are still thirteen other inhabitants of this world that hold some form of power, and these beings of such great power are the generals of the god's armies, each ruling a part of the vast wilderness, but still leaving some areas free of any control. These beings were once merely creatures or monsters that roamed the wilderness until they each in broke the barriers that were the limitations placed on them on the day they were brought into existence. One after the other they broke the boundaries of power, 

each going a tier higher than the next, until thirteen knelt at the feet of the god. Each of these thirteen with their rise to power or in power were granted new forms, three each, one humanoid, one monstrous, and one that was more akin to an element or two than anything else. Three of the thirteen were charged with the protection of the world, one for the land, one for the air, and one for the icy cold, and molten seas, oceans, rivers, etc.. The remaining nine were given the task of waging war on the heavens. So the nine took their respective armies to the central plane to the world above the abyss, and there they waged war with the armies of heaven that met them halfway.

The central plane, before the arrival of the opposing armies was a world with little life. Humans were not as abundant as they once were. Before the war that was to come, the human race itself had a war of its own, a war so great that it shattered the very foundations of its existence and the world with the few survivors was forced to be reborn. Small pockets of culture and civilization were to be found throughout the globe, the world was a unified whole, one half land, one half water. It was the calm before the storm. When the storm hit, it lasted for centuries.

As the armies of heaven descended upon the nine, and as the nine clashed against the heavens, each side knew they were evenly matched. The heavens had strength in numbers, the nine and their armies were just that powerful, even with their smaller numbers, so each caved into the idea of granting powers to the lowly humans to aid their respective sides to sway the tide, each side granting a power as an answer to one that was created by the enemy. When heaven were to grant the power to see nearly all around, one from among the nine would grant the power to be unseen, the power to hide in the shadows. Where one among the armies of the nine were to grant the use of plants the, the heavens granted humans with the solution to this problem with the ability to use the insects to aid in the fighting or the ability to use fire to a greater extent than most. More and more of these things were created. The cycle of creation and destruction continued throughout the centuries. The result of the war waged was the splitting of the one unified continent into countless more. Suddenly the world seemed so vast. The land had been scattered and the waters were also found all over. Whereas in the original world there were merely six or seven continent that littered the globe quite close to one another, after the war there would be a lot more. The world had been reborn to a size that big. After sometime, as the war took its toll on the combatants, there came a mutual agreement that the two would leave the plane, and cease such a pointless war. Nothing would come of the fighting, except more fighting. After some time even the battle loving members of each group grew tired. All wanted out of the fighting, some form of rest. The two decided, without the consent of their rulers, to not end the war, but rather, to change the rules. The battle would not be for supremacy of existence but for amassing a greater number of souls by the end of the world, should the world ever end again. So they left the central plane, leaving behind various legacies, not to be seen for many millennia.

With the war came, asides from the gifts, were new ways of fighting, some of them old ones just revived, other things that were brought about by the war were the additional life forms. Some of the members of the armies actually were able to create new life, and some were able to bring new life. The repopulation of the world begun with the war, just as the depopulation of the heavens and the world below the abyss had also begun. Some new technologies were brought about by the war, just as some of the old ones were brought back. One great addition to the world was the eradication of the human race as it originally was, and the birth of a newer race.

After a couple of centuries had passed the higher powers, those few greater than the generals of the war, grew somewhat bored of the peace and decided to create some messengers and chaos creators and sent them to the central plane. On the central plane they were either held as sages, prophets, demons, devils, messiahs, and the like. One of the first of these and most well known of these is the one that would eventually be called the Rokudou Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths. This being or person was an accidental collaborative creation of both the highest opposite powers. One who would bring about a revolution in many beliefs, actions, etc..

Somewhere down the line, the histories of the other continents go their own ways, but the most relevant of histories is that of the center of the central plane. The continent which sits on the very spot which the armies of the heavens and the armies of the nine touched down and began their supernatural brawl. The Elemental Continent, which just so happened to actually be three continents that being so close to one another were grouped as one.

After countless fighting amongst themselves, a unification of the peoples of Elemental was reached, in the form of villages. The powerful behemoths of the the Elemental Continent, which was styled after the long dead ancient Japan, the great ninja clans had joined forces and combined to form the Hidden Villages. One of the most powerful of these being the leader of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Senju Hashimara, decided that in order to make peace with the rest of the continent, he devised a way in which he would borrow the forms of the nine generals of hell, create living beings of chakra that would take on their guise and with the help of a suspicious wanderer create the Nine Beasts of Power, otherwise known as the Bijuu, and each of these would be gifted to the other nations. But something unexpected went wrong, not all nine were successfully given, some were able to escape from their creator. Apparently unknown to the Senju leader in order to create the Bijuu a part of the true Nine was needed, and in adding this small piece gave the nine a way in which to transfer from the world in which they lived to the elemental continent. Making the creations of the Senju leader, some form of reincarnation for the nine.

Whereas some of the others of the nine were sealed away as potential future weapons of their respective villages, when the Senju leader passed on the control his village held over the Ninth of the Nine was lost and it was able to finally escape into the forests of the Land of Fire. Someday in the future it would be within a cave somewhere within the great forests of Fire that it would be confronted by the equal of its re-creator and once more be controlled somewhat being forced to do something against its will. Which would end up with its meeting with its Maker.

* * *

The moon shone brightly against the cloudless sky, there was a malevolence in the air. Various shouts at different degrees could be heard.

**'Their screams are nothing compared to those of home,'** the attacking giant thought as it made its way towards the human settlement.

It was being attacked from all sides, but in retaliation it either swung one of its massive tails or stomped on the annoying insect at its feet. Miniature tornadoes and earthquakes made up most of the things it did.

"Keep it busy!", "Keep attacking!", "It must not reach the village!", were among the many shouts that could be heard ringing throughout the night air.

Then it came, the ground shook and not from the earthquakes brought about by the mighty Kitsune's swinging of its tails, but rather by the approaching arrival of a giant taod, with a figure standing atop its head.

Shouts of "Its Yondaime!", and "Hokage-sama!", were among the things heard coming from the insects at the great general's feet.

As the figures landed in front of the mighty general, the leader of the nine, another presence made itself known. The ghostly apparition known as the Shinigami himself made his presence known.

**'Oh...shit...gotta get outta here!'** was the prevailing thought which ran through the great general's mind just before the deed was done. And as they say the rest is history.

* * *

**Leave a review please...flames not that appreciated...**

* * *


End file.
